Many present approaches to exit devices equipped with electrical refraction of a latch bolt or another type of locking member suffer from a variety of limitations. For example, certain conventional devices require calibrating or adjusting the position of the retracting mechanism to ensure that the locking member is fully retracted. If the positioning or calibration of the retracting mechanism is off even slightly, conventional systems are prone to experience detrimental effects. For example, when the retracting mechanism includes a solenoid, improper positioning will result in either the locking member not fully retracting, or the solenoid's plunger not reaching the end of its travel where it exhibits maximum hold force. When the retracting mechanism includes a motor, the motor may stall if it continues to operate after the locking member is fully retracted. Stalling of the motor may cause a spike in current draw, and tends to decrease the life of the motor. Both types of retracting mechanisms have a small tolerance for total trail to fully engage, retract or lock the locking device. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for electromechanical actuation of exit devices.